


Fall of Inspector Edelgard

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armpit Kink, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Drugging, F/F, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Hypnosis, Mindbreak, Paizuri, Tentacles, Thighjob, Triple Penetration, cumflation, mild violence, only in the exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Inspector Edelgard, the most brilliant detective in the world, is hot on the trail of Rhea's cult. But can she stop the summoning of Seiros in time?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Kudos: 29





	Fall of Inspector Edelgard

**Author's Note:**

> My brain only seems to be capable of writing dumb horny rn, so here you go, have more trashy Rheagard smut. This time I went with tentacles because I don't write tentacles nearly enough.

Finally having disarmed or killed the cultists getting in her way, Inspector Edelgard busts through the last door into the ritual room where, expectedly, she finds the cult leader Rhea, standing before the altar. Immediately raising her handgun and aiming it at Rhea’s head, Edelgard yells out, “This is the end, Rhea! I’ve freed your captives and put down your cultists, you have no chances of summoning Seiros by this point!”

The figure standing before the altar seems completely unbothered by this, keeping her back turned to the private eye pointing a gun at her. Without turning around, she speaks in a triumphant tone, “Hmhm, oh Inspector, but you’re already too late. I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out already, how much you’re playing directly into my hands…”

“You can’t intimidate me, Rhea! I have you cornered. Just give up now so I can turn you in to the authorities!!” Edelgard says, not a hint of nervousness in her voice, completely confident in her ability to stop this cultish activity to summon an eldritch god. After all, she’s been certain that she’s taken every step perfectly up until now, and the only thing left to do is to put Rhea away or under. “If you do not comply, I will fire!”

The cult leader peers behind her with an ominous look in her eyes, before turning around, her cursed tome still open in one hand. The look in her eyes, the smirk, Rhea does not at all embody the demeanour of a cornered animal - but rather, the predator who has cornered her prey. Peering down at the detective, she says, her voice lowered to a threatening growl, “You really do not understand, do you? Looks like I’m going to have to spell it out for you, then…”

Bam!

Edelgard doesn’t hesitate as she pops a cap right into Rhea’s head, squarely between her eyes, the smoke rising from the muzzle. Strangely, not only does Rhea not fall over dead from a headshot, she also… didn’t even flinch. Edelgard’s heart starts racing, as she watches the gunshot wound in Rhea’s head slowly disappear, leaving behind only the green blood spatter upon her face. “What…? How…?”

“Hmhmhm…! Oh, Inspector, how can you stop the summoning of Seiros…” Rhea begins cackling as she shuts the tome in her hand and places it upon the altar, strange black tentacles emerging from behind her body, their shadows cast over Edelgard’s pale countenance, “...when she’s already here!?”

“What!? This can’t be-!” Edelgard tries to fire another round, but her gun is quickly knocked out of her hands by a tendril as the other tentacles lash out and wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles, immobilizing her no matter how hard she struggles and tries to break free. “Rhea, you’re… you’ve been the eldritch god Seiros this entire time-!?”

“You’ve finally figured it out, Inspector Edelgard?” A crazed smile creeps across Rhea’s face as she tightens her tentacles around Edelgard’s limbs, licking her lips as she pulls the detective towards her, eyeing her up and down, “I’m surprised, honestly, I didn’t think it would be this easy luring you in to my trap. It seems like your brashness and ‘lone wolf’ style of operation really is your downfall, hmm~?”

“No…! You won’t, you won’t get away with this, Rhea!” Her heart pounding in her chest and her sweat rolling down her face, Edelgard refuses to stop struggling against the eldritch god, no matter how strong the tentacles may be. She has a duty to stop Seiros, and she won’t allow herself to be defeated…! “What are… what are you going to do to me!?”

“Why, isn’t it obvious?” Rhea coos, holding Edelgard’s chin in her hand and peering into her eyes, before pulling her into a kiss, her abnormally long tongue forcing its way into the detective’s mouth and slithering down her throat like a snake, all the way down to her stomach. This obviously triggers Edelgard’s gag reflex hard, and she barely manages to hold back from vomiting before Rhea finally pulls her tongue all the way back out, and breaks off the kiss, continuing her explanation, “All my little puppets were so incompetent, getting killed off by you this easily… But you, Edelgard. You’re different. You’re exceptionally bright, you’re clever, you’re even handy in combat… the only thing you’re missing is a master like me to make good use of your talents…”

Tears still in her eyes from having a tongue shoved down her throat, Inspector Edelgard glares angrily at Rhea, hating every word she said to her. It’s pretty obvious to the both of them now what was going to happen next, but Edelgard still refuses to submit, no matter what. She has her pride as a detective, after all…! Her eyes undaunted and her voice hard, Edelgard says, “You will… never make a puppet of me, Rhea. I am Inspector Edelgard, and I will be the one to take you down…!”

“Hmhm, even now, you’re acting so tough, as if you have any chances of breaking out of my grasp. That’s what I like about you, Inspector, and it’s going to be what makes breaking you so much more fun for me…”

Expectedly, the inspector finds her clothes quickly being undone by Rhea’s mass of tentacles, numerous of them shedding her coat, popping open her shirt, removing her pants, her bra, tearing through her pantyhose and removing her panties. It doesn’t take long before Edelgard finds herself completely exposed, the only thing still on her, asides from the tendrils wrapped around her limbs and swarming all over to caress and fondle her body, being her torn pantyhose, which finds itself increasingly torn as thinner tendrils worm their way underneath it to grope at her bare skin.

“My, my, you really do have a beautiful body underneath all that stuffy regalia, Edelgard… You’ll make such an ideal puppet for me.” Rhea’s lecherous ogling is met only with an angry and humiliated glare from Edelgard, who even by this point has not stopped struggling, although the eldritch god can clearly tell that the sensation from having her entire body caressed by tentacles is gradually eroding her focus. “It’s just a shame that I’ll have to break you first before I can remold you into my ideal servant…”

Edelgard feels a particularly thick tentacle pushing up against her sex on cue with Rhea saying ‘break’, and she quickly grows even more tense. The inspector’s work has kept her so busy that she has never had the time for romance nor sex thus far, so there was no doubt in her mind that judging from the size of the tentacle, it would be… overwhelming. No matter how much lube or serum or whatever that thing is coating her labia with that’s making her feel really hot and relaxed, there’s no way that she-

“A-aahn-! Th, that’s too bi-” The sudden ripple of sensation coursing through Edelgard’s body from the penetration is met with a different feeling as she suddenly finds her mouth stuffed up with another tentacle that had been waiting patiently for her to open up. No, not just another tentacle, this was Rhea’s tongue! Or, err, what was Rhea’s tongue, but is now another black and slimy tentacle, forcing its way into Edelgard’s mouth, down her throat once again. “Mmmhh…! Mmmph!”

This time, Edelgard thought for sure she would vomit, with the enormous tentacle stretching out her vagina and rendering her hips weak making it far more difficult for her to suppress her gag reflex, but to her surprise, she soon finds that she doesn’t actually need to. Whatever strange slime Rhea is secreting into her mouth through her tonguetacle has more or less completely made her gag reflex disappear, along with any discomfort that might have come from having her throat and pussy stretched so wide by such girthy tentacles. No discomfort or pain at all, where there should be, and no tension in her muscles either; Edelgard almost feels as if she’s completely relaxed, as waves of pleasure wash through her body, down to her toes. 

As Rhea thrusts her tonguetacle down Edelgard’s throat, she draws in closer, her eyes emitting a strange purple glow, and presses her lips against the detective’s. Unable to fight back or resist, with her entire body restrained and drugged, Edelgard is helpless as she stares directly into her captor’s strangely mesmerizing eyes, as she suddenly starts hearing Rhea’s voice inside her head. A soothing, calming presence, saying to her as if in a dream, “Does it not feel good to succumb to me, Edelgard? Do you not find my embrace… comforting?”

Every bit of her conscious screams no, every neuron in her brain wants to fire back no, even if the rest of her body has already been drugged up so thoroughly, that even as an enormous tentacle forces itself up her virgin asshole, Edelgard doesn’t even struggle or gag or tear up, but for some reason, she just… doesn’t feel much in control of herself anymore. The more she stares into Rhea’s eyes, that strangely tantalizing light, the further Edelgard feels from her own mind, and the less she is able to keep her mind from replying to Rhea, “Yes… yes it does. It feels… really good, Seiros.”

No, no no, this isn’t right…! Edelgard would… she would never call Rhea that. She wouldn’t do any of this, she wouldn’t allow so many tentacles to be invading and violating her body like this. Nor would she be allowing her own hands to start stroking some of the tentacles, nor would she allow Rhea’s disgusting mass to be frotting up against her armpits, the soles of her feet, the insides of her thighs, and in between her breasts like this.

And yet, all of it, all of it just feels… too good, in a way Edelgard can’t imagine any human making her feel. No, this is a kind of sensation she could… she could only get from a being like Seiros. Especially the sensation coming from the tentacles frotting against the soles of her feet and against her armpits, that kind of excitement is enough to bring her to a climax, one that seems to have drawn some thinner tentacles into penetrating her vagina along with the thick one stretching her out. Not to mention, now that Seiros has picked up on her weak spots, even more tentacles seem to have swarmed to them, with Edelgard feeling tongue-like tentacles pressing up against her armpits, and strange sucker tentacles wrapping themselves around her toes…

N-no! It shouldn’t, stop! This isn’t what Edelgard wants! She’s supposed to be fighting against Rhea, against the woman who captured her and is- “Why do you still resist me? Do you not find the pleasure I give you beyond anything you could hope to experience without me? Am I not your goddess?”

Aah, Seiros’s voice, once again inside her head… it’s distorted and inhuman, and yet to Edelgard, it feels as intoxicating as opiates, simply hearing her goddess’s voice causing her mind to once again relax, and her will to melt. It’s just… too much, between having all of her holes plugged like this, having her feet and her armpits pleasured like this, the kissing, the… the eyes she can’t seem to look away from… 

“Tell me, Edelgard. Am I not your goddess?”

“You… nnh, you…” Edelgard’s barely able to think enough to mentally utter a reply, as her mind is clouded from the overwhelming amounts of sensation she is receiving from every part of her body, from Seiros’s voice and her eyes, from her kiss. And even if she can, she’d never… she’d never say yes! That’s right, she’s the greatest detective, and she’s going to make her conviction known…!

“I, I am… I am Inspector Edelgard, and you… you are my goddess, Seiros! I’m your… I am eternally your loyal servant, Inspector Edelgard! Please, claim me… claim me, body and soul, as yours, Seiros, and… and bestow upon me your divine blessing!”

Edelgard’s new goddess seems pleased with the last vestiges of her will having completely eroded away, and fulfills her fervent plea. As each of the tentacles penetrating her, including the tonguetacle, push in deeper, and suddenly begins pumping something thick and viscous into her, coating her womb, her intestines, and her stomach black, so rapidly that her abdomen inflates with the amount of pitch being spewed into her. The tentacles frotting against her do the same, each of them spewing out a generous load of blackened pitch onto each part of her body - her feet, her legs, thighs, arms, breasts, back, face. There is not a single part of her that would not come to be covered or coated in her goddess’s blessing.

As the tentacles begin pulling out of her, Edelgard’s body begins absorbing the divine pitch, her abdomen deflating and her pale skin showing through the receding muck, until she appears to have returned to normal, not a single part of her body blemished. Gently, she is lowered from Seiros’s embrace, standing back on her feet, although Edelgard does not stay on her feet for long. She instead kneels down before her new goddess, looking up at her with devotion and the same strange glow in her eyes, and proclaims, with her head now cleared, “I am Inspector Edelgard, your faithful servant, and you are my goddess, Seiros. I will do everything in my power to serve you, and you alone, for as long as I live.”

“That you will, Edelgard.” Seiros stands triumphant before her new puppet, knowing full well there is now little standing in the way of her ascension and eventually consummation of the human race, with its most brilliant detective now firmly under her command. “My loyal little pet…”


End file.
